


《“我不愿做谁的俘虏。我要做个女王。”*》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「穿过小莱克斯红发的月亮的光辉，照在大蝙蝠的身上，使他目眩。莱克斯伸手揽住布鲁斯的脖颈，背靠着墙，注视着似乎陌生的骑士，似梦非梦地眨了眨眼，陷入了甜美的昏迷之中。」





	《“我不愿做谁的俘虏。我要做个女王。”*》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

莱克斯大厦的楼顶平台上，红披风悄然飞来，一片昏暗的红色在空气里浮动。

莱克斯怨恨神，怨恨红披风。噢，不要用那种“神怜悯你”的眼神看着他，他并不是什么哭哭啼啼的小男孩，他多么明白共情啊，人类心理的浅薄和简单，其他人会听听他曾受的折磨并给他一颗糖不是吗。但他不想要糖，他想要人们尝尝无助的滋味、恨的滋味，那很有趣不是吗，哈哈，尤其是当人们把恨投射到曾经那样爱戴的“救世主”之上。

现在他把布鲁斯韦恩也拉到了同一境地。二十年的打击犯罪也无法释放他心中的悔恨和无助，他的父亲母亲，在阴暗的街道上被枪杀，几乎没有原因和理由。这是人世的荒诞不是吗？而现在他找到了这无处可去的荒诞和恐惧的安放之处——超人，这凌驾于人类之上的神，听而不闻，视而不见。噢，多么烈性可爱的情人啊，莱克斯自言自语道，试图放下自己的问题去关心全人类的命运，真是个不折不扣的好骑士！

把自己的旧情人安排去对抗神力，真是无情的做法，莱克斯腹诽，可那蝙蝠就无辜吗？他也曾对那小小卧室里的黑暗视而不见，所谓的旧情人，为何不承认那更像是性/爱与利益的交换。

对了，这就对了，这样事情就简单了。为何不敢承认这地球上没有新鲜事，利益交换和规则漏洞，权力斗争与博弈游戏，这便是世事运转的逻辑，而说到利用这规则给自己点好处，莱克斯可是一把好手，他天赋异禀，只要动动脑筋就能参透，通往权力的阶梯如何层层叠起。

掌握权力者总不仁，力量从不清白无辜，莱克斯深知这一点，幼时所受的拳头和强暴给莱克斯留下的除了早熟瘦弱的身体，还有更早地迈向智慧与真理的大门。

If God is all-powerful, he cannot be all-good.  
If God is all-good, he cannot be all-powerful.

而现在他想让人们看到这一点，看透“超人”神话的内里——更多地也是看透他们自己——那是脆弱，是无知，是可笑地把人类社会交到不可信任的“神”手里。人们渴望救赎不是吗，所以乖乖地把自己双手奉给了天降之人。可恶魔常来自上域。

Fight Night！让那无知者的神迎来哥谭蝙蝠的挑战吧。莱克斯相信布鲁斯的能力和智慧，除了他老派的行事风格，那总是会让莱克斯在微微皱眉和小鹿乱撞之间犹豫不定。

唉，他应该想到的，这老派的家伙，总还相信着人性本身，超人有母亲，这让那蝙蝠觉得超人也是人了吗。总是这样，布鲁斯韦恩，游荡在哥谭的夜晚里，在分界线旁彷徨，却拼命维持着不越过，莱克斯勾起一抹嘲讽的微笑。

进监狱，这算不上什么，最糟也不过是狱卒的呼喝让他想起自己的父亲，他把额头抵住墙，闭了闭眼，仿佛回到从前的某个午后，等待着不知何时落下的拳头。可是，噢！看看这是谁，他的旧情人又来找他了，现在自己可是他掌中的俘虏了。

一如既往穿着黑色，站在红色的灯光下，充满压迫感地看向自己。唉，莱克斯简直有点想念这幅画面了，他的大蝙蝠，小莱克斯曾经坐在他的大腿上听小爱丽丝的故事，细瘦的双臂环着他的脖颈——那算是他童年难得的拥抱了——也曾在那双强壮手臂的怀抱里迎来第一次高潮，反弓着腰贴在他身上颤抖。这次他会给莱克斯一顿好揍还是一顿好操呢？

布鲁斯先是举起了热到发红的蝙蝠烙印，又在莱克斯的讽刺里放弃了这么做，真可惜，他还想感受一下那烙印的热度呢，甜蜜的诅咒，蝙蝠侠的私有物。他一定是不小心说出来了，因为对面的布鲁斯愣了一下。接着他听见，“我更喜欢用一点传统的方式，比如说一枚戒指。”

啊，他差点给忘了，他老派的骑士喜欢把两者融合在一起。他用手铐铐住莱克斯，抓住莱克斯的双手举高，然后把他的裤子扒了。他一手从莱克斯的乳尖抚摸到身下，高超的前戏水平即使是现在依然让莱克斯浑身颤抖，下身湿透。这是一场暴君的性/爱，他插入手指，狠狠戳着莱克斯的敏感点，从莱克斯喉咙里逼出甜腻的呻吟，然后把蝙蝠标插在墙上，将铐住莱克斯的手铐链条挂在上面。现在莱克斯的支撑点只有那条手铐和布鲁斯托住他臀部的双手，他两腿张开，整个人被挂在了墙上。

疼痛和快感一起袭来，布鲁斯有力的手握在他腰侧，他暗夜里的骑士像最凶猛的野兽。莱克斯感到有些眩晕，他闭上双眼，陈年的梦境竟然爬了上来，他在大蝙蝠的怀里入睡，看到田野上的棋盘，人人都是行动着的棋子，拼命，拼命奔跑，才能保持在原地，脚下的土地在移动，小爱丽丝想站住脚跟，却停不下来，只能永无止尽地奔跑着。

莱克斯睁开眼，泪水爬过他的脸颊，他的嘴唇颤动着，发出几个无意义的杂音，最后是轻得几乎是气音的声音，“吻吻我吧。”

大概过了好几秒，布鲁斯还是吻上了那双烦人却美妙的唇，他用手扶住了莱克斯的后颈。

穿过小莱克斯红发的月亮的光辉，照在大蝙蝠的身上，使他目眩。莱克斯伸手揽住布鲁斯的脖颈，背靠着墙，注视着似乎陌生的骑士，似梦非梦地眨了眨眼，陷入了甜美的昏迷之中。

 

 

 

【The End】

 

*：出自《爱丽丝镜中奇遇记》


End file.
